fc_zurichfandomcom-20200213-history
Manchester United L.F.C.
Manchester United Ladies Football Club 'are an English women's association football club affiliated with Manchester United F.C.. Originally Manchester United F.C. didn't want a Ladies team, but former striker James Harrison announced a plan to form a ladies team which he did. After application the team were accepted into the FA WSL for the 2014 season. James Harrison decided to manage the club after earning his UEFA Pro Licence in 2013. His intention to challenge was clear as he signed 17 of the worlds biggest players with five winning the FIFA Women's World Cup. He signed five-time FIFA Women's Player of the Year, Marta and the highest scoring international footballer of all-time Abby Wambach. Link with Manchester United F.C. After the club was founded in June 2013 the men's team agreed to share sponsorship with the Ladies team so the team wil be sponsored by Aon in their friendlies before switching to Chevrolet for their 2014 FA WSL season. Since foundation the club has the right to play home games at Old Trafford where they will play at least once a season. Stadium When the club formed the ground shared with Hyde United at the 4,250 capacity Ewen Fields, mid way through the 2015 season the left Ewen Fields to ground share with Bury at the 12,500 capacity Gigg Lane. In December 2015 they revealed that they would being ground sharing with Championship side Bolton Wanderers at their 28,273 capacity Macron Stadium. History Early Years (2013) Manchester United L.F.C. was formed in 2013 after former Manchester United striker James Harrison spoke to the men's club and got the ladies team formed. He invested heavily in the club to bring in a mid range of world class and experienced with five world cup titles between them and several with over 100 caps. They were accepted into the FA WSL for the 2014 season and they spent the 2013 season playing friendlies against some of the worlds best club sides they would win all of them. They began the 2014 season in the FA WSL picking up a maximum twelve points from their oppening four games. They would also reach the FA Cup final where they face Arsenal L.F.C.. In their FA Cup run in 2014 they registered a club record win in an official match beating Portsmouth 12–0, they did beat Western New York Flash 16–0 but this was a friendly. Early Success (2014–present) Their first season in professional football was in the FA WSL 1 the top division in women's football, they won all fourteen league games, netting 43 goals conceding none they won the title by a record 17 points, they also won the FA Cup including defeated Arsenal 6–1 in the final. In the FA WSL Continental Cup they won their group winning all five matches netting 39 goals in the match including a 10–0 win over Aston Villa and a 14–0 win over Yeovil. They reached the final where they defeated Man City 5–0 in the final. The club ended up scoring 118 goals in all competitions. They began the 2015 season where they left off in 2014 they won their first five matches netting 15 and again continuing their clean sheet streak, in all five matches. Players Current Squad ''As of 27 March 2016 Honours *FA Women's Super League (3): 2014, 2015, 2016 *'FA Women's Cup (3): '''2013–14, 2014–15, 2015–16 *'FA WSL Cup (3): '2014, 2015, 2016 *'UEFA Champions League (1): 2015–16 List of seasons European Record See Also *List of Manchester United L.F.C. records and statistics